


abc's of alastor.

by aloha_maladie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is our sophisticated boy, Bruises, F/M, I love you all very much, Kinks, Lemon, Scratching, Smut, a little gift for those awaiting aphrodisiac, i'm always happy to change pronouns upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_maladie/pseuds/aloha_maladie
Summary: an a-z list of pure alastor!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 175





	abc's of alastor.

_**ABC'S OF ALASTOR.** _

. . .

**A = AFTERCARE [HOW WILL YOU BE CARED FOR AFTERWARDS?]**

Don't expect to move a muscle after he's finished with you. Prepare for a nice warm bath accompanied by plenty of kisses and words of praise.

**B = BODY PART [WHICH ONE IS THEIR FAVOURITE?]**

Oh, dear. Alastor _may_ or _may not_ have a special interest in your hands. Holding them, massaging them or just watching them work - it ignites this sort of carnal desire in which he just cannot hold back.

**C = CUM [WHAT DOES IT LOOK/TASTE LIKE?]**

Warm, thick and oddly sweet; our deer boy has all the works! It's on the darker side in terms of colour.

**D = DIRTY SECRET [WHAT IS SOMETHING THEY WOULD NEVER ADMIT?]**

Alastor secretly adoresyou in any sort of business attire. It makes you appear so dignified and dominant - just like him.

**E = EXPERIENCE [ARE THEY STILL A VIRGIN? EXPERIENCED?]**

This boy just doesn't just pass himself out to everyone, no matter how much he's wanted. Chances are that he's never had a sweet little lady like you under his belt before.

**F = FAVOURITE POSITION [DOGGY, COWGIRL ETC?]**

There is absolutely no way in hellthat you are facing away from him. Cowgirl is the top pick, primarily because he gets to see you in all of your sweet, sensitive glory as he coats your insides. Not to mention a front row seat to your gorgeous smile. 

**G = GAMES [ARE THEY MORE ON THE SERIOUS OR SILLY SIDE?]**

Of course, it just wouldn't be Alastor if there weren't any little jokes cracked from time to time. After all, he just loves to put on a show!

**H = HAIR [ARE THEY WELL-GROOMED OR MESSY?]**

Dear god, it'll be when hell freezes over until he remains improperly groomed. Even whilst in bed, he'll still look as if attending a meeting.

**I = INTIMACY [ARE THEY THE ROMANTIC TYPE?]**

Expect the Radio Demon to be a bit silly at first, but when the night progresses he forms into something completely different. His normally refined composure will break with time, and so will the bed frame.

**J = JACK OFF [HOW OFTEN DO THEY MASTURBATE?]**

Not once has this lavish sweetheart ever pleasured himself; he's never needed to. Who needs that when he's been blessed with an angel like you?

**K = KINKS [WHAT GETS THEM HOT AND BOTHERED?]**

Oh, that's simple, really! That would, without a doubt, have to be scratches and bruises on your skin. It's just so soft and delicate; almost like to would tear with the slightest misdemeanor. He hates to ruin something so lovely, but he just cannot help himself, you know? These little marks reassure him that you are all his.

**L = LOCATION [WHAT IS THEIR FAVOURITE AREA FOR INTIMACY?]**

Preferably somewhere warm, dark and secluded from others. You will always be his little secret.

**M = MOTIVATION [WHAT TURNS THEM ON?]**

Our spoiled little strawberry boy just _loves_ to be praised. Whether a remark regarding his new attire or on how dazzling his smile is; your words of approval just make him melt.

**N = NEGATIVES [WHAT TURNS THEM OFF?]**

Please, try and refrain from frowning during your time with him. Your lovely smile keeps him going, and it crushes him to see you so blue.

**O = ORAL [GIVING OR RECEIVING?]**

Neither, really! Our traditional little deer feels a bit more at ease with mouths away from any sensitive areas.

**P = PACE [SLOW AND SENSUAL OR ROUGH AND QUICK?]**

At first, it starts off as somewhat slow and full of passion. However, as the night progresses, the demon's elegant composure might fade away. With you in his arms, it's difficult to not lose control.

**Q = QUICKIE [ARE THEY ONE FOR QUICK SESSIONS?]**

I'm very sorry, love. The only way you are getting one of those is either when he's been completely booked or away for quite some time. To him, sex is more than just a hobby. Moments between you two are sweet and savoured, like that of a warm dessert.

**R = RISKS [WHAT ARE THEY WILLING/ABLE TO DO?]**

You will most likely never hear this from him directly, but he does ponder from time to time about what you would look like baring his children. Unprotected sessions are very much a reoccurring thought in his mind, so please be careful! [Of course, you don't have to follow my advise ;D]

**S = STAMINA [HOW LONG CAN THEY LAST FOR?]**

"Here lies Y/N; died from physical exhaustion."

**T = TOY [ARE THEY WILLING TO EXPERIMENT?]**

Al is _very_ much one to please, so anything you desire is sure to come true. He truly just wants to see you soften with his touch.

**U = UNFAIR [TO THEY TEASE FROM TIME TO TIME?]**

Oh god lord, yes. He may adore you with every fibre of his being, but please do not expect him to submit _that_ easily! Once you're on your knees pleading, he'll give you whatever you need.

**V = VOLUME [ARE THEY MORE QUIET OR EXPRESSIVE?]**

Dear god. Our Broadway boy will try to keep it down as best he can, but this may not last for too long. He is, for a lack of better words, very expressive!

**W = WILD [OFF THE WALLS OR DOWN TO EARTH?]**

It starts off at one end and quickly transitions to the opposite. He'll never tire, and is constantly filled with inexhaustible energy. Alastor may appear graceful on the outside, but on the inside he is a pit of fire.

**X = X-RAY [WHAT'S GOING ON UNDERNEATH?]**

Hmm.. I'd say a good 8 inches in length and about 3 inches in girth. He's quite shy about it, though. Trust in him, my love!

**Y = YEARNING [HIGH OR LOW DRIVE?]**

Pretty low, actually! There are occasions in which he'll be in a particularly 'good mood', yet his aspirations often get the best of him. Do not worry, though; he thinks about you every waking hour.

**Z = Z-Z-Z [OFF TO BED OR WIDE AWAKE?]**

Considering his species, he does not necessarily require any sleep. He will, however, sing little lullabies to you whilst gently caressing your skin. Overall, you'll be one spoiled little mess after he's finished with you. 

**. . .**

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little gift for those waiting for aphrodisiac. i promise you all that i haven't forgotten; for love you all very much and want you to be happy. stay tuned, sweet peas.


End file.
